Little House
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: She wouldn't wait for him, she would not be a damsel in distress. He didn't expect her to be either. Belarus thinks about America, family ties only. Little House by The Fray


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I only play with the characters and plotline in accordance with this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody  
Figures out, she figures out  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works_

Natalya had no idea why her plans to get her brother to marry her never worked. She never told anyone of her inner frustration to not get her brothers attention in a positive light. They nearly worked, they didn't hurt her, but would killing herself do the trick? It wasn't as if she wouldn't be revived soon enough afterwards.

_Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about_

Confusion. It was the first _true_ emotion she had seen in sky blue eyes. Natalya nearly screamed, she would _not_ remember _him_. He was a figment of her past, not something she needed to worry about. But she saw _him_ everyday, she saw those same blue eyes everyday. Natalya didn't understand him, her jaw clenched.

"I will not think about him," Natalya hissed aloud to herself when she was alone, "He is not important to me."

Natalya lied.

_A part of you that'll never show  
You're the only one that'll ever know  
Take it back when it all began  
Take your time, would you understand  
What it's all about?  
What it's all about?_

The blue eyed American had two sides, one that was a fool, and one that was dangerous. Dangerous because no one realized it existed until it was to late. Natalya knew this, and she was aware that she was of the _very_ small number of nations to know. She could count the number of nations, counting herself, on one hand, a finger to spare still. Natalya had no idea why he kept it such a secret though. Alfred smiled, he would wait for her to figure it out.

_Something is scratching  
Its way out  
Something you want  
To forget about_

It was killing her, this grand act she was performing in. She wanted out, but no one would cut the strings of the puppet. No one except the one she refused to accept help from. She wouldn't wait for him, she would not be a damsel in distress. She wanted to forget him, Alfred, America. She wished he had never accepted her as family, she would never take those years back though.

_No one expects  
You to get up  
All on your own with  
No one around_

Alfred didn't help her piece it together, none did. She picked herself up and nations of the world were shocked when she walked past Ivan without even looking at the tall man. She was heading directly towards the blonde in a cowboy hat, boots, jeans, and a plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The blonde who had the hat covering his eyes, he was zoned out, may as well be asleep to the ways of the world. She flicked his hat. He sat up.

"I am not a damsel in distress, Alfred Jones." She spat at him. A crooked grin was on his face.

"Never said you were." He infuriated her.

"You implyed it." She snarled at him, he wasn't phased. Nations watched the interaction with pity and fear for the American. He would have none of it.

"I did not. You picked yourself up, I didn't do squat for ya." He directed a glower to the nations watching them. A look that clearly said: _'Mind your own damn business.'_ They looked away. They didn't understand, he did… She understood why now, he was never afraid to be blunt to the world, they just wouldn't let him speak.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think about this, is it crap, is it amazing, do you want more? I need to be told. Flamers are welcome, I read all comments that I recieve. If you were a fan of my Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and the Elemental War, let me know, because I'm re-writing it and then I'm posting it, expect it during the summer or some time close to the end if I get cracking on it.**

**Edit 5/13/12  
****100 Prompts Challenge  
**_Can __be any type of fanfiction you want, PM me for the list of prompts and tell me which ones your posting and under what name. No I do not care if you don't complete all 100, if you do kudos to you, I'm still working on it (May 12, 2012) right now. My ficlets for the prompts will be UnBetaed for awhile as I get my beta (see above) to finish with the stories I already have up and the ones I'm just waiting to send to her (I think it's a her, if not, oh well). _**Again PM me for the details/specifics.**


End file.
